familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:SSDGFCTCT9
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we recommend at least one read of . Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 19:43, 2010 July 24 Plenty you can help with! #Translations into French (and checking the Spanish?). Check , for example, which explains a significant part of the system and links to where the various language pages have been incompletely and/or imperfectly translated. The French was first done by machine, I think, confusing "May" with "may", for example; I patched some of it, but my French has been getting rusty for 45 years and I can now see some of my errors but haven't fixed them yet. #Create a standard biography page for yourself, using the "Create new article" link if using Firefox, but using the "work-around" (mentioned at top of page) after reading "Help: Creating articles" if not. Then create pages for your parents (with only the birth year if they are still alive). And so on, watching your ancestor tree grow by magic! #A few more Quebec-related pages deserve copying from Wikipedia. #Check the last few weeks' forum items. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Your Quebec additions look good, thanks. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Popular surnames Logical place to start would be our most visited page: http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_most_common_surnames#Quebec_.28French_Canada.29 — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Your signature Please make it clickable so that people can easily reach this page to reply. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC) That's better - one click to reach your user page. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Famous people and others Your question should be answered if you have a proper look at the first couple of sections of our front page and another look at the three or four suggestions I made above. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I've tweaked your bio page a little, to standardize it (because we don't want any spaces in the "dates" section of a page name and because we have at least one "purist" who would be likely to remove the hyphen because he believes it should be used only for people known to have died). Then I upgraded it to "showfacts" form. Then I deleted some of what you had written, because it virtually repeats what our automatic mini-biography produces. Then I saw that the apostrophe is causing some errors in the "facts", and I created a Help desk item dealing with that. You can see it there. If you use Firefox, you can very easily create a page for either parent after clicking on his or her link in the infobox. If you can't use Firefox, go to the "work-around" mentioned in the sitenotice. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC)